Avenging A Death
by haruxMCRxtobi
Summary: This is my first Death Note story as a request from my friend. One character is made up, but I think she is pretty cool. The setting of the story is during the 14th episode and goes on from there. Well that's it! Read and Enjoy! i dont own anything
1. A typical day at task force

Kristin's Fic!!!!!

This fic is for my friend Kristin. I found that I have some ability to write mushy stories so I'm writing this one for her based on one of her role-play charries.

**A little description of the charrie: **

Name: Kyoko Okami

Age: 22

Physical Appearance: She is an average height girl, a little taller then Misa. She is average sized in waist. Her hair is long and black with layers. A bang covers her left eye. This is because her left eye is blue and right eye is green. Not many people know this about her except her family (who is dead) and some old friends. She wears black jeans with a black tang top and dark green jacket.

Background:

Her family was murdered when she was younger. This was her motive for joining the task force, and helping the Kira case. Her alias is Ai. She has been friends with L since she joined the task force, and is as smart and deceptive as he is. She is suspicious of Light but is almost ready to give up her suspicion as he becomes friendlier with the members of the task force including L and herself.

So know that you know the charrie…..On with the story!!

----------------------------------------------------

**Avenging a Death**

Chapter one: A typical day at task force.

Kyoko sat on the couch watching her superior type busily on his laptop. She waited patiently for the update on the Kira case. He put the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. "Interesting" he said flexing his toes.

She stared at him. She liked the way he sat. It was cute. She asked "What did you find?"

He took a bite of the cake sitting in front of him. Watari sure knew how to make a cake. He spoke with his mouth full. "Well… to start, the second Kira and the original Kira have definitely made contact. If you think about it, why would they announce the fact that they never met? On top of that, why would the second Kira suddenly stop killing?" he said looking at her waiting for her opinion. "What do you think Ai?"

She processed what he had said and then looked at him. "That would make sense, especially after the second Kira had agreed to do whatever the fist Kira commanded. Maybe our first Kira was getting a little heated from competition and ordered the second Kira to stop reckless killing. Our first Kira seems to only kill criminals." She reminded him.

"That's exactly what I thought." He said smiling. "We need to share this with the other task force members when they get here….what time is it anyway?" he asked her.

"Um…about 2:30 am." She yawned.

He looked at her and smiled again. "Go ahead and take a nap. I'll keep looking for any more leads and evidence." He saw her hesitation. "I'll wake you if I find anything, don't worry."

She sighed. "Okay" she lay on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of his fingers tapping the keys of the laptop.

She was woken up after a little while by a hand gently shaking her shoulder. "Ai…Ai…time to wake up." A soothing voice said to her. She opened her right eye to see a dark-haired, raccoon-eyed man staring down at her. "Everyone will be arriving in an hour. Just thought I'd let you know." He said releasing her shoulder and sitting back down in his chair. He continued eating his cookies and watching one of the many Kira tapes on Loutube. So many crazy people claimed to be Kira. It amused him to watch their videos and hear their threats to kill L. They were all out of their minds.

Kyoko sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and walked into the kitchen to make some food. "Hey Ryuuzaki, Do you want any real food?" she asked teasingly. She always teased him for his love of sugary foods, even though she knew it was to keep him awake when he stayed up all night searching for evidence for the case.

"No thanks, but some cake would be appreciated." He called.

She laughed and cut a slice of chocolate cake and brought it to him. "Thanks." He said as she walked away. She went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She sat at the kitchen table thinking. Usually she would be thinking about Kira, but today something else had caught her attention. It was L. She never really thought about it but he was so handsome. After thinking some more she realized she liked pretty much everything about him. He was cute, good-looking, smart, had a good vocabulary and made her laugh. Not many people could do that.

He was the only guy she really ever thought about before in terms of boyfriend quality. She had never really been into dating because she was more into working hard in college to get a job in the justice career track. School first, making a living next, and love last. That's how she always felt. She knew he would be a distraction but would have to cope and work hard to conceal her feelings. She had a feeling L did not like her the same way so she would just pretend like she had no feelings for him more than friendship. She was brought back to earth with a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she heard L call.

She walked into the room to greet the rest of the task force. She nodded to each of them as they entered. "Chief Yagami, Light, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ukita. Great everyone's here." She said happily. It had been some time since the entire task force was assembled. Some days one member had to stay home and another day one had to go out of town. The only ones who were always there were L, Light and Kyoko. Well of course she and L would be there because they were staying in the hotel L had pronounced the new headquarters.

L let them all sit down and get comfortable when he got down to business. "So, I think we have a new piece of evidence." He explained his and Kyoko's findings.

A few minutes after his explanation, everyone seemed to be busy pondering this idea, some looked totally confused. Kyoko looked at Light who had a slight worried look on his face as he stared at the ground. When he got up he looked relaxed and normal. "Well Ryuuzaki…." He argued the point. L made it clearer and Light hung his head in defeat. He muttered something under his breath and looked at L. "I guess you are right Ryuuzaki." He said not making exact eye-contact with L.

When L had finished his planning for the task force's next move he called for cake. Kyoko went and brought in some cake for L and sandwiches for the rest of the force. After a little time spent re-watching Kira tapes and planning, L dismissed everyone.

He sighed and retired to his chair looking a little worn out.

"You okay?" Kyoko asked him.

"Yea I'm fine. I just have something on my mind, but to tell the truth I don't know what it is. Don't worry about me though. Go get some rest."

She nodded. "You try and do the same okay?" she said leaving the room.

When he was sure she was in her room, he sighed. "I'll try my love."

----------------------------------------------------

So comment and tell me what you think.

Rated M for later chapter(s)

Any ideas? I wanna know.

Peace people!


	2. A plan and a kiss

Avenging a Death

**Please read the following Author's Note!!!!!!**

Well I like this story.

It is fun to write and I hope you like it too.

Sorry if updates take a while on this and any of my other stories. I get writer's block frequently.

I want to make it clear that this is not an exact script from the show.

The story is based on the events from episode 14 and will go on from there.

If you find that what I write doesn't match up with what is said in the show then

A)you put too much thought into reading fanfiction and

B)I do not have enough time to look back and write what they said word for word. It is the idea behind what I wrote that relates to what is currently happening in the show.

So I will completely disregard any negative reviews pertaining to this subject. DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME! I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just tired of people getting to technical with the stories.

I'm open to corrective criticism and good comments, but I mean come on guys just read the story to enjoy it.

Enough of my rambling

On with the story.

---------------------------------------------

**Avenging a Death**

**Chapter 2: A plan and a kiss:**

Light sat in his room. He was currently busy writing names in his death note when his mom called to him. "Light! Misa is here to see you."

He went down the stairs, greeting Misa with a fake hug to keep his mom believing she was his girlfriend. "Thanks mom. Could you make us some tea?" he said gesturing Misa upstairs.

Once in his room, he got straight to business. "So Misa, Rem, we all know that L is really the only threat on that task force. Right?" he waited as they both nodded. "Well, that is old news now. We have another threat. Her name as I know it is Ai. I have a feeling that is an alias though." He said looking at Misa. "We need to get rid of them." He said smiling at them.

He paused a moment and pulled Misa closer to him. "Misa you love me right?" she nodded. "If I'm happy, you'd be happy too. Right?" again she nodded.

Ryuk laughed manically. He seemed to be the only other one to see where this was going. "Misa, I would be very happy, if you asked Rem to kill L, for me." He asked her quietly. Misa looked very hopeful. "It would only make me love you that much more." He finished hoping to convince her.

Misa turned toward Rem. "Please Rem, please kill L for me…" Rem was hesitant. Just when Light thought she would reject the offer she spoke. "Fine Light Yagami. I will kill L for you. It is for Misa, though so don't think I like you. I won't hesitate to kill you." She finished. Misa was practically jumping for joy. "Thank you Rem!!!" she said embracing her Shinigami. Light chuckled to himself and gave Misa a hug. "Thanks." He said as she walked out of the room and down the road to the station.

When back in his room he lay on his bed and looked at the two death note's he currently had in his possession. "Just another pawn in my game of life and death." He chuckled as he put them away and got changed and into bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

L had finally given up his search that night. It was a little past midnight and he was getting tired. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked into the kitchen to get some sort of sugar-filled dessert. He chose some cookies and walked back into the main room. He turned his laptop off and sat in his chair. It got lonely in the hotel room. Not anymore, though. Not since Kyoko had stayed there with him. She was one of his only friends. Her and Light.

He wondered when he became so social. Before the Kira case, he would sit all alone in a dark room, waiting for a new case to solve. _Alone and waiting_. That's how it always was. He was close to edge of turning toward depression. He wanted friends and family, but knew too many criminals would love to see him dead. Then he got the Kira case. He met Kyoko and his whole life changed. She was kind and understanding. She was helpful and determined person, never one to let something that was bothering her be kept secret. She was open with L. She told him everything, and in turn, listened to everything he had to say. She was his first true friend.

He went back to his past.

_Afraid?_ Was I just afraid. Afraid of acceptance? Afraid to die? Afraid of being wrong?

He didn't know. Those three words stung in his head.

_Alone, Waiting and Afraid……_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Kyoko woke the next morning feeling very refreshed. She went into the bathroom to shower and change. She then walked into the main room of the hotel room. She chuckled to herself when she found L sleeping on the chair. He was still in his odd little sitting position, but he looked less tense almost relaxed. He was peaceful.

She walked into the kitchen and started making some breakfast. She didn't even notice someone else join her in the kitchen. He put his hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, meeting the person face to face. She sighed in relief. It was only L. "What's up Ryuuzaki?" she asked him relaxed.

He looked at her and had a small smile on his face. "Thanks." He said quietly.

She looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For being my first true friend" he said, then closing the gap between them gently pressing his lips to hers in their first kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it like that. I just like the tenseness of leaving the reader wanting more.

Hope you like it!

Peace out!


	3. love sparks and life lines

Avenging a Death

Sorry to leave ya hanging with the last chapter. I won't do it again I promise ! (Fingers crossed) just kidding! I can't make a promise.

But anyways…… on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Avenging a Death**

**Chapter 3: love sparks and life lines**

Kyoko was taken by surprise by L's actions. She took a moment to process what was happening. She realized he was actually _kissing _her. She then went and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a minute and then broke for air.

Kyoko was left blushing L looked at her and pushed her bang to the side. He looked into her two different color eyes. She immediately turned away. He put his hand on her cheek and turned her head so she was facing him. "You don't need to hide that from me. I think everything about you is beautiful." He kissed her again.

As she leaned forward to return the kiss, she knew she was melting in the palm of his hand. It's beautiful? She asked herself. No one had ever referred to her eyes as beautiful.

_Flashback_

"_Ha-ha! Kyoko has different colored eyes!" they sang. It was the first day of second grade. _

"_Freak"_

"_Weirdo!"_

_She walked to her desk and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Does this make me different? Does my appearance really matter that much? Apparently so……. Am I a freak?_

_End Flashback_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. He wasn't turning away or really even showing any sign of the fact that her eyes were different. In fact to him they were _beautiful._

"I must say, I am the one that should be thanking you." She said looking up at him. He wiped the tear away and smiled softly as he again pushed the hair out of her face. "_Beautiful_." Was all he said.

Their intimacy was ended with a knock at the door. Kyoko quickly fixed her clothes and walked toward the door. He stood there smiling. She was really something… he thought to himself as he walked into the main room sitting in his chair in his usual way.

Everyone walked in. Everyone except Light. "Where is Light?" L asked Chief Yagami. This is the first time he wasn't present at the task force meetings.

"Ah, you know kids. He went out with some strange girl. He said she was a friend. They went to town. I asked my wife about her, and she said she was a good, nice girl so I allowed him to go. He said he was sorry for not being able to show up." Chief Yagami finished.

"Ah, very well." L said to him turning his attention back to his laptop. Kyoko could sense the suspicion laced in his words.

"Well then, straight to business. As we all know, the matter at hand is that he two Kiras have come in contact, or so is our theory." He said taking a sip of tea. "But, what is their plan? What will they do next?" he asked the other members. He waited for a reply.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Misa, although I usually wouldn't be seen in public with you like this, I am glad you were able to join me." He grabbed her hand. "Misa, I wanted to discuss, the death of L."

She looked at him lovingly. "Of course Light. What about it?"

He took a moment to think what he was about to say over. "He has to die within the next week." He looked at her, then switched his look toward Rem.

"When should he die Light Yagami? The time is up to you." She said in her monotone voice.

He looked at her with confidence in his eyes. "This Saturday, which is three days from now. There will be a tennis match at the University that he will most likely attend. You can come and get his name. Then that evening, I want him to die." He finished with a chuckle. "If this plan doesn't work out, I will explain plan B afterwards." He smiled again. He looked at Misa as lovingly as he could fake. "If all goes well, I will love you so much more. Our relationship can be public, and we can do the things that most other couples do."

Misa almost jumped out of her seat when she heard this. "Oh Light! I would love that!" she almost squealed. They both got up. They hugged good-bye as they went their separate ways, accompanied by their Shinigami.

"Heh-heh-heh" Ryuk laughed. "You're really going to have him killed aren't you? I never would say this, but I'm impressed Light. In all my years, I've never seen Rem actually taking orders from a human. Very impressive…" he trailed off as he followed Light home. " I find this whole "human attacking human" thing so … fascinating. You're so …how to put it… evil Light." He chuckled again.

Light stopped and turned his head so he could see the Shinigami out of the corner of his eye. "It is not evil by any means Ryuk. It is _justice_."

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

Um yeah…so review and tell me what you think!

Peace Out!


End file.
